Valentines Day
by Grantly-Is-Wise
Summary: Something Seasonal. Chris decides Rachel deserves the perfect Valentines Day and he is going to be the one to give it her. Rhris One-Shot


**Here's something a little seasonal. Please enjoy. Also a follow up to I can't keep a stiff upper lip anymore is shortly on its way- I just want to get it perfect. We'll say for the purpose of this that Valentine's Day isn't on a Sunday.**

After a busy morning checking round the school Rachel decided to return to her office, where to her delight she found a card and a box of chocolates on her desk. Rachel smiled as she picked the pink envelope up off her desk and opened it. "A Valentines card, yippee" she chuckled to herself. On the front of it there was a picture of a very fluffy looking bear holding a love-heart that said "I love you beary much!" That made her giggle. In the inside was a little poem.

_On Valentine's Day we think of those  
Who make our lives worthwhile,  
Those gracious, friendly people who  
We think of with a smile._

_I am fortunate to know you,  
That's why I want to say,  
To a rare and special person:  
Happy Valentine's Day!_

He'd signed it with a question mark, but it didn't take a genius to work out who it was from. "Chris" she smirked "What is he like?"

****

Chris had barely entered the staffroom before a very bored Steph Haydock decided to pounce on him as a source of entertainment.

"So, you taking Rachel anywhere nice then, since its Valentine's Day and all that?" she asked sneakily.

"Oh yes. You'll have to take her somewhere nice though. I bet that woman's high maintenance." Tom joined in.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Grantley added.

"You could take her to Dolmomite's that new Italian in town. She loves Italian" Kim informed him.

"Or you could cook for her yourself." Jo suggested.

"You've got to be joking. Have you tasted his cooking? We still need Rachel to be with us in the morning" Ruby interjected.

"Erm excuse me" Chris interrupted their major list of ideas and suggestions. He was a little bit embarrassed to say the least, and no doubt Rachel would be absolutely mortified at her colleagues seeing her as being unprofessional or whatever it was she thought. "Why do you lot care so much?"

They answered in a rabble of things like "It's sweet" or "We care about her" or "We want you two to be happy". Of course Chris knew none of them were going to say "We were bored and wanted to have some fun."

"Well then since you're all interested I'm planning to take her somewhere romantic, the whereabouts I am not stupid enough to tell you lot. So what are you all up to tonight then?" Chris asked which made the room go suddenly quiet when it dawned on the staff that they weren't really doing much that night.

****

"So if we mix Zinc and Sulphuric acid then what do we get?" Chris asked the class of year 8's which made every girls hand shoot up. "Leanne" he went for.

"Zinc Sulphate, Mr Mead." She smiled sweetly causing a few groans and "whatever's" from the boys.

"Yes, um well done Leanne." He confirmed, followed by the same kafuffle. Rachel walked in during this ordeal and was quite amused by Chris's awkwardness as what to say to his young admirers. Those schoolgirls can carry on with those fantasies, she thought, he's all mine!

"Mr Mead can you sign these for me please?" she asked handing over some forms. He turned around to his desk, and Rachel decided he needed thanking for the card.

"Thankyou for the little gift you left in my office earlier" she whispered seductively in his ear, and making sure none of the kids could see she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. If Chris was honest with himself, all he wanted to do was snog the face off her right then, but he had to control himself.

"So, maybe you'll let me take you out tonight."

"Hmmm" she murmured "Maybe I will."She walked out whilst the students burst into choruses of "Oooooh"

"Alright you lot settle down" he ushered them down, but he was still watching Rachel disappear down the corridor with a big beam on her face. Tonight was going to be perfect.

****

Rachel looked at the clock, 5:58pm he'd be here any minute. She added some finishing touches to her make-up and squirted some perfume. She'd decided to wear a black cocktail dress and matching shoes. She'd left her hair down so it sat loosely on her shoulders.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell! He's here. Her heart began to speed as she opened the door to Chris in a rather smart looking suit. It made him look very sexy she thought to herself. He produced a bunch of red roses from behind his back and handed them to her.

"Wow. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied. This made her smile since it was very, very corny, but also quite sweet. She put the roses on the side and stepped out to face him, before brushing her lips against his. He responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms round his neck and ran her fingers through is soft hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as the kiss grew more passionate, until eventually they had to pull away

Chris explained to Rachel that they were staying somewhere overnight, so she quickly packed some things in a bag.

"Come on then we best get going"

****

It took them a while to reach their destination, but when they got there Rachel saw that it was really worth it. There was a beautiful lake that was surrounding by rolling hills and fresh greenery. At the edge of the lake was a platform with an outdoor restaurant and a hotel next to it.

"Wow Chris, this is amazing" she whispered, truly overcome by how amazing he was to find a place like this.

"Only the best for you Rach" those words made her feel warm, so she kissed him again.

A waiter sat them down at a table right next to the lake; the table had candles in the middle that illuminated their faces so the other could see them in the orange glow. The waiter brought out the finest red wine, since Chris new it was Rachel's favourite.

"I don't know if I've already told you, but you look really beautiful tonight Rachel."

"Oh thanks" she giggled, something about him made her feel 15 all over again. "You look very handsome" The waiter soon brought out their food and they enjoyed it with chit-chat about their lives, but not about school, that was banned under all circumstances.

Once they'd finished their dinner they went for a walk round the lake. It was a chilly February evening, so Chris had given Rachel his jacket and he held a protective arm around her, so she rested her head on his shoulder. The moonlight reflected on the lake adding that extra bit of romance. Not that they needed much more.

"Chris" Rachel started. They stopped walking and looked at each other "I love you" she bit her lip silently praying that he'd say it back.

"Rachel Mason, I love you too." He replied lovingly, making Rachel's eyes well up with tears. That was exactly what she'd wanted to hear. They both moved in for a passionate kiss.

****

"I saw downstairs they were having a little midnight dance thing later." Rachel suggested hopefully.

"OK, but I should warn you my dance moves are really bad." They both laughed, Rachel could imagine that. "But I'll need a bath first. Care to join me?"

"Mmm Mr Mead I think I shall."

****

Chris sat with his arm around Rachel soaking in the bubbles in the bathtub. They both felt very calm and relaxed. Chris picked up some of the bubbly froth on his finger and placed it on the end of her nose. "You look dead sexy in bubbles" he told her.

"Hmmmm" was all she responded with before kissing him again. He washed her all over, every curve of her small body, her thin legs, her thighs and upwards, he even cleaned behind her ears. She did the same for him.

When they got out they bath, they wrapped themselves in one big towel and fell back onto the bed. They were just enjoying the close proximity of each other.

****

Rachel was presently surprised, Chris had told her he was a bad a dancer, but in actual fact he was really good. The two of them moved with perfect synchrony around the dancefloor. He held her and firmly and she rested her head on his shoulder. The rest of the world around them didn't exist apart from the two them lost in each other, moulded together as one. They carried on for what could of been hours, who knew?

****

They finished the night in the perfect way. When they reached the corridor where there room was, Chris picked up Rachel with each of her legs either of side of his waist and carried her all the way to the bed where he laid her down and kissed her softly on the lips, and then down her neck and across her collar bone. She could feel his arousal through the material of his trousers. They both knew that they were about to reach heaven.

****

"Wow!" gasped Chris breathlessly

"That was incredible" Rachel confirmed clinging on to his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. As she fell asleep, he thought about how lucky he was to have someone that amazing sleeping next to him. He moved a stray bit of hair from her face and kissed her again. It was the perfect end to the perfect night.

**Reviews? xx**


End file.
